


"Way Down We Go"

by barnaby317



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: “so I might be gay and I’d really like to, I don’t know maybe, explore that. Know anyone that could help me out?”
or 
Alex goes back to her apartment after leaving the bar and considers what to do next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the song playing in the bar "Way Down We Go" by Kaleo was largely the inspiration.

She couldn’t seem to get that song out of her head as she slumped against the door of her apartment, that song that was playing as she told Maggie that there might be some truth to what Maggie had said, that she might be… that she was… _into girls_.

“And way down we go-o-o-o-o  
Way down we go-o-o-o-o  
Say way down we go  
Way down we go."

Something about those lyrics ate at her insides but at the same time she couldn’t care less. She was freer than free, with that one little revelation about herself things began to fall into place. “ _I never liked being intimate_ ” and now she had a potential answer as to why. That reasons name was Maggie Sawyer.

That little fireball detective.  
  
And now that she thought about it, “ _I can’t stop thinking about it_ ”, there were a lot of times throughout the last few weeks where spending time with Maggie on a case or drinking in the Alien Bar or even that time they’d dressed up for the fight club, and definitely reflecting upon that little phone call about wearing something nice and the little butterflies that had swam around in her stomach. Yeah, there was definitely some truth to what Maggie had said.

But there was still the possibility that she wasn’t… that she might not be… _into girls_ but one _woman_ in particular. There was still a huge possibility that it wasn’t the gender that attracted her to the Detective but that it may be the person. Ah, who was she kidding.

There was Nora in junior high that she’d enjoyed spending time with, there was Jennifer that she’d always wanted to be around her senior year of high school and there was even a Sara that she’d relished every minute spent with in college. And then there was that pang of hurt that she’d felt seeing Maggie with her girlfriend after Roulette was released.

Yes, indeed she, Alex Danvers, was _gay_ and she had no idea how to handle it.

She wondered then after that particular affirmation whether Kara would think any less of her and immediately dismissed that idea, Kara would never do that to her. She would forever remain faithful to her sister, no matter whom Alex chose to love. Her mom, that was a different story altogether. She was certain that in Eliza’s eyes she’d no longer be the perfect one she’d tried to be all her life.

She shuddered at the thought of what J’onn might think of her, what Lucy would have to say. Winn and Vasquez, well she had no idea which way they would swing on the ‘eh, Danvers is gay’ scale but she still worried.

Bringing her knees to her chin, she sobbed. She couldn’t be certain what kind of sob it was, whether it was one of relieve at finally feeling like things were finally making sense or if it was a sob of regret or sorrow.

Question was, now that she was coming to these realisations, what was she going to do about them. Would she ask Maggie out? would Maggie even want to go out with her after this? Would she seek out other like-minded women? Would she frequent the hole-in-the-wall gay bars of National City? Would she turn into one of those one night stand kind of people?

She already knew the answers to many of those questions, no, no, yes, no and no.

She was not at the point in her confidence as a newly affirmed gay woman to ask a woman out without fear.

She raised her head, rested it against the door behind her and sighed. First things first, being able to say the actual words “ _I’m gay_ ” and telling Kara and Eliza. And she supposed that she should actually confirm her suspicions before making any life changing admissions to her family.

Steeling her resolve, she reached for her phone beside her and dialled “hey it’s me” she said after the call connected on the other end “so I might be gay and I’d really like to, I don’t know maybe, explore that. Know anyone that could help me out?”

“I’m proud of you Danvers, you said it.”

She smiled though it wasn’t seen “done nothing but think since I left” she sighed heavily “it’s not easy to say but it’s the first step, right?”

Her smile brightened as she heard the small chuckle on the other end “indeed it is Danvers.”

“So, how’s about you show me how it’s done?”

The chuckle turned into a full out laugh “is that a come on?”

“Do you accept Sawyer?”

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my brain, no need to leave the hate in the comments section. Even though I'm Australian, I feel there's enough hate out there right now to add to it. IMHO.


End file.
